


Comfort.

by frogswilltakeover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogswilltakeover/pseuds/frogswilltakeover
Summary: Everyone carried the weight of what had happened. Sometimes past trauma dragged on behind it. That's just how things went. Loosing family members or surviving injuries. It could be anything.With the rush of the Future Foundation, most of those things had been set aside. Who cares about your emotions? We have a world to fix. Suck it up. Cry yourself to sleep later.Definetly not the best mindset...not at all. Sometimes you just needed someone to hug you and hold you. Just while you cried uncontrollably.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah just some togiri comfort because we're feeling it <3

Everyone carried the weight of what had happened. Sometimes past trauma dragged on behind it. That's just how things went. Loosing family members or surviving injuries. It could be anything. 

With the rush of the Future Foundation, most of those things had been set aside. Who cares about your emotions? We have a world to fix. Suck it up. Cry yourself to sleep later. 

Definetly not the best mindset...not at all. Sometimes you just needed someone to hug you and hold you. Just while you cried uncontrollably. 

That's what Kirigiri Kyoko needed. She balanced the entire fourteen branch on her shoulders and barley got any sleep. Just living off coffee. Now the memories of her parents kept coming up. Using work as a distraction only made things worse. 

Kyoko shut her laptop as she saved her document, placing it on the floor near her desk. Just five minutes for a break. That's all she'd take. She put her hands over her face, just letting some tears slip. Just staying there with her eyes closed, letting the tears that were built up fall.

Her eyes opened again when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Kyoko raised her head up, some of the lilac hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead. She was a bit sweaty from sleeping in her work clothes. The person who woke her up was Togami Byakuya, his hand still firm on her shoulder. His other hand held his messenger bag. Kyoko glanced at the clock on the wall, taking in that the day had ended. No one else was there except for them. Still, it didn't change the fact she fell asleep. 

"Sorry...I'd just shut my eyes for a second-" 

"Kyoko."   
Byakuya's tone cut right through her sentence. Why was he using her first name? Well, they were dating. It seemed fitting.   
"Why have you been crying?" 

Right, she did cry herself to sleep. The tear stains going down her cheeks proved it. Kyoko couldn't really say anything so she just looked down at her desk. She was speechless for once against him. 

Byakuya huffed, setting his bag down.   
"You're so stubborn," he muttered. Who was the one complaining about the coffee machine earlier? He brought the chair from in front of her desk next to hers. Much less luxurious but, he could settle. 

Kyoko looked at him with a confused expression. What the hell was he up to? She figured it out rather quickly. Byakuya brought her into his lap, leaning her into his chest. The gesture made Kyoko's cheeks go red. He was never really one to just hold her so directly on his lap. What the hell was he thinking of doing? 

"Go ahead and cry or whatever you peasants do. I'll be here."   
His tone softened at his last statement, his hand wandering up her back and landing on her shoulder, just starting to stroke it gently. His other arm stayed around her waist so she wouldn't slip. 

Ah, that's what he wanted. Togami Byakuya who was infamous for showing no emotion was now encouraging her to cry in front of him. Even if it wasn't favourable, it was comforting. Kyoko just stayed there for a few quiet minutes, letting thoughts run through her head. 

It just collapsed after a couple minutes. Kyoko started sobbing into Byakuya's chest, tears spilling from her eyes like a waterfall. In his perspective, it was horrible to hear her cry. Still, she was letting out pent up emotions. The death of her mother, the abandonment of her father, it just all came crashing down.

Byakuya just moved her closer, creating more of a protective embrace around her. They stayed there for about twenty minutes, Kyoko just sobbing into his chest and getting his neat suit all dirty with snot and salty tears. Byakuya just let her ride it out, patting her back whenever she started coughing. Things eventually calmed down, Byakuya just stroking her hair while she sat there. His eyes wandered to her gloved hand and he picked it up, looking at the fabric. 

"May I?"   
Byakuya looked down at Kyoko, who was just hiding her face out of embarrassment. She nodded against his chest and that was the only confirmation he needed. Byakuya slowly removed her glove, his eyes being met with the bare hand. It sort of had the texture of leather. Not as appealing as a soft, feminine hand to others (including herself). Still, he though it was beautiful. 

Byakuya placed her hand on his cheek and started giving her palm gentle kisses. The response seemed to soothe her as she rest her head on his shoulder, just looking at him. Eventually Kyoko did move her hand away to put her glove back on and hug him. Of course Byakuya didn't protest, bringing her closer. 

"Not that I care but do you feel any better now that you've ruined my blazer?" 

"Yes, I do. Thank you. Ruining your blazer helped. I know when you want to cry to me I'll be wearing something else."   
The smallest smile (more of a smirk to tease him) appeared on her face and it made Byakuya's heart flutter. 

"I assure you, that won't be happening. I suggest we leave before we're shot dead by security."   
They both stood up, Kyoko cleaning up her face and then grabbing her things. She looked Byakuya up and down, another smirk appearing on her face. 

"Carry me." 

"What- Give me one good reason why I should strain myself carrying you."   
Byakuya huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Carrying her would be absolutely useless. 

"You're my subordinate. Do as your boss tells you."   
Kyoko had one of the biggest smirks he had ever seen. Of course she won and Byakuya was now carrying her out of the building, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Why do I even care to listen to you?"   
Byakuya groaned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He absolutely hated public displays of affection but, no one was out. At least that was a plus. 

"I'm your boss, that's why. And don't complain. I'm not very heavy."   
Of course Kyoko shot him down. She certainly got him to shut up by resting her head down on his shoulder. Of course she instantly perked up when she felt a hand on her ass. 

"Byakuya-"   
He interuptted her with a kiss to her lips, glad it was returned rather than him being slapped. 

"I only did that to get you back."   
Byakuya pressed a kiss to her forehead, taking in the smell of her shampoo. Of course he said the smell was too strong but, he was lying. He actually enjoyed the scent.

When they reached their apartment, Byakuya set her down and locked their door. How many locks were there? Four? Never too safe in their world.  
Kyoko just walked into her bedroom and immediately changed. Despite knowing Byakuya was there, there was no effort to be seductive. No way they were risking that. 

The two stubborn individuals climbed into their shared bed, Kyoko being spooned as always. 

"You're incredibly annoying."   
Byakuya mumbled, burying his face into her hair. 

"Am I?"   
Kyoko pulled the blanket over them, closing her eyes.   
"I love you too, Byakuya." 

"Mmph."


End file.
